Intangibles
Intangibles (INT) is a CFHF Fantasy League team based in Lupulopolis, owned and operated by Anglesmith. INT took over from the defunct Pink Panthers franchise after the 2012-2013 season, under the former name It's Not Lupul. The team plays in the McDonald Division. Active Roster Prospects William Nylander (100 games left) Joshua Ho-Sang (100 games left) Roope Hintz (100 games left) Phillipe Desrosiers (100 games left) Lucas Wallmark (100 games left) William Carrier (100 games left) Trading Block -None Team History 2013-14 It's Not Lupul was founded prior to the 2013-14 season by GM Anglesmith after the Pink Panthers franchise folded after one year. Wflames (whose name was soon changed to Anglesmith) took over a team which had finished out of playoff contention, and saw immediately to upgrading areas of team need. His first act as manager was to select Bobby Ryan, a rising star recently moved to the Ottawa Senators. Soon after taking over operations, Anglesmith shipped out star youngster Jeff Skinner, and later in the summer also bid farewell to Nazem Kadri and Marian Hossa, three moves which drew immediate criticism. Henrik Zetterberg was also brought in during the off-season and immediately declared as captain. The overhaul was nearly successful in getting It's Not Lupul into the playoffs, but the team was severely hampered by injuries, none more significant than the loss of Steven Stamkos, who missed more than half of the season. Acquisitions of players such as Nicklas Backstrom and Valtteri Filppula at the expense of futures and oft-injured captain Henrik Zetterberg were only able to gain back so much of that missed offence, and ultimately not enough, as the team finished in 9th, 4 points out of the playoffs, but still an improvement over the previous season. 2014-15 Following the 2013-14 season, the franchise was rebranded as "Intangibles" (interchangeable with "Team Intangibles" or "The Intangibles"). Steven Stamkos was named the captain going forward, while Lance Bouma was brought in to do part-time work as a mascot and spokesperson. In the first round of the 2014 Main Draft, Intangibles selected goaltending super-prospect John Gibson and right-winger Ales Hemsky, recently extricated from the quagmire that is the Edmonton Oilers. Unfortunately, both players proved to be among the worst players drafted by Intangibles during the offseason, and found themselves on different teams by Christmas. Jake Allen was brought in to replace John Gibson as the future between the pipes, while Hemsky was dealt for Garrison. Anglesmith also made moves during the season for Eric Staal and Keith Yandle, who was acquired at the expense of the first player ever selected by Anglesmith, Bobby Ryan. During the Staal trade, Devan Dubnyk was also brought into the team as an afterthought, but proved to be a miraculous addition as he was traded mid-season to the Wild and became one of the league's best statistical goalies. Over the course of the moves made during the season, Anglesmith also carefully added to the stable of prospects, most notably through trading Bernier for a collection of prized prospects (Ritchie, Ho Sang and Klimchuk). The team finished the season on a roll and claimed first place in the league after the regular season, giving them their first playoff birth in franchise history. They fell in heartbreaking fashion to Black Knights in the semi-finals. 2015-16 After a first-place regular-season finish in 2014-15, Intangibles entered the 2015 off-season with a great deal of momentum, and a very strong position in both drafts. Intangibles notably picked up Timo Meier, Nick Merkley and Roope Hintz to add to their prospect depth. The expansion draft proved to be a relatively minor obstacle, as Jason Mrazek was plucked off the roster (having been picked up on waivers during the playoffs). The core of the team remained intact through the main draft, with no major trades. Anglesmith made two moves early in the year which he soon regretted, as he sent Kyle Palmieri and Adam Henrique packing in favour of Brandon Sutter (who missed half of the NHL season with a hernia) and Matt Read (who was soon-after dropped). Palmieri and Henrique went on to have very successful seasons, and their trades from Intangibles forced Anglesmith to fill the holes created. With the competitive window truly open, the team moved out several prospects and picks throughout the season in favour of proven veterans such as Ryan Callahan, Patrick Sharp, and Alex Edler. Homegrown prospect Hampus Lindholm was also moved for Pavel Datsyuk. These trades solidified Intangibles as a heavyweight contender going into the stretch drive. Awards *2012-13 Vezina Trophy : Sergei Bobrovsky *2014-15 Magic Moustache Trophy *2015-16 Magic Moustache Trophy Category:Team pages Category:McDonald Division